Talk:Inner Fire
This page needs fixing, its confusing. For 10 seconds, you gain 30 Health every second. :edited - removed "while staning in lava". So this only works in Lava, or does it work anywhere? I'm unsure because of the removed next to it. :During the preview, that was the exact wording of the skill. According to that, it works anywhere. They've probably fixed the description now, so somebody needs to check it and update the article. Biscuits 20:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Confirmed. Skill in the game presently makes no mention of lava. Yamagawa 22:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) : eh? If the in-game description doesn't say "removed while stanting in lava", then this article is wrong. Biscuits 05:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) bug? I've been watching damage destroyers, but they seem to gain no health from this skill. Anyone confirm? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:45, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed. 212.243.6.2 03:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Still true as of 10:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) --Macros :::Maybe they do need to be in lava? -- Skax459 21:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe... Though that wouldn't really "inner", no ? --PatRedway 22:39, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I imagine ANet realized Destroyers were difficult enough to kill with their crazy armor as it was, and didn't need to make them any tougher. They probably just forgot to remove the skill after making it useless. ::::::I've found that Deep Wound, Poison, and Bleeding drops just about any destroyer pretty quick.--Darksyde Never Again 01:24, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Fix? Can't check in game, but wasn't this just fixed? Jamster 15:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 16:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::destroyers are fraking ridiculous now :O (Kiron 00:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC)) :::Still pushovers tho. The damage is really mediocre... HEV is the biggest dmg I think :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:13, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Actually I don't think Scourge Healing would trigger on this skill, because it's health gain and not healing. Did anyone test this? 15:58, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Unsure, ask contributer? RandomTime 16:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Tested and proven; it triggers Scourge Healing. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haven't tested, but 11/6/08 appears to address this. So much for that trick. 00:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It's unfortunate; Inner Fire is now immune to anti-healing tactics AND the reduction of Deep Wound. Why make Destroyers MORE challenging right before easing grind titles? It's stupid. 01:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Destroyers are challenging? Lolwut? :) I never used Deep Wound or Scourge/Soul Bind anyway (T/ ) 01:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't have the patience for three monks. It's kill fast or die fast. 01:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Destroyers don't have Monks. (T/ ) 02:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::...which is why this uncounterable health gain makes them more challenging. Sometimes I wonder about you. 02:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't understand your comment. (T/ ) 02:36, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Regen How many pips of regen does 30 HP/sec make? And if someone calculates it, is it worth mentioning under Notes?--Alc ^^ 10:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Just did the math, which indicates that it's 15 pips. Should I add that?--Alc ^^ 10:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's not regen, regen is capped at 10 pips. And also it's not hard to do 30/2=15 x_x. They literally gain 30 hp/second.BLUE LAZERSEat It 14:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC)